homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland
Homeland is an American psychological thriller television series developed by Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa, based on the Israeli series Prisoners of War created by Gideon Raff. This wiki is dedicated to the show. The series stars Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison, a CIA operations officer who has come to believe that an American Marine, who was held captive by Al-Qaeda as a prisoner of war, was turned by the enemy and now poses a significant risk to national security. The series is broadcast in the United States on the cable channel Showtime, and is produced by Fox 21. It premiered on October 2, 2011. The first episode was made available online, over two weeks prior to broadcast, with viewers having to complete some tasks to unlock access. Overview Season 1 The first season follows Carrie Mathison, a CIA operations officer who, after conducting an unauthorized operation in Iraq, is put on probation and reassigned to the CIA's counterterrorism center in Langley, Virginia. While she was conducting the operation in Iraq, Carrie was warned by an asset that an American prisoner of war had been turned by Al-Qaeda. Carrie's job is complicated when her boss, Director of the Counterterrorism Center David Estes, calls Carrie and her colleagues in for an emergency briefing. It is then that Carrie learns that Nicholas Brody, a U.S. Marine Sergeant who had been reported as missing in action since 2003, has been rescued during a Delta Force raid on a compound belonging to terrorist Abu Nazir. Carrie comes to believe that Brody was the American prisoner of war that her asset in Iraq was talking about. However, the federal government and her superiors at the CIA consider Nicholas Brody a war hero. Realizing it would be next to impossible to convince her boss, David Estes, to place Brody under surveillance, Carrie approaches the only other person she can trust, Saul Berenson. The two must now work together to investigate Brody and prevent another terrorist attack on American soil. Season 2 The second season follows months after the dramatic events that prompted Carrie to undergo Electroconvulsive Therapy, the former CIA Case Officer has found a modicum of peace in her family’s suburban embrace. But the strides she’s made towards mental health are threatened when an asset from her former life comes in from the cold. Meanwhile, freshman Congressman Nick Brody discovers that Abu Nazir may not be content with his nonviolent approach to affecting change in American foreign policy. Season 3 Season three opens during the aftermath of the horrific terror attack that destroyed the U.S. intelligence apparatus, and prompted a global manhunt for the world’s most wanted terrorist – Nicholas Brody. The government’s investigation deepens, Senate Select Committee is asking for answers. Season 4 In Season 4, Carrie's career at the CIA takes off when she becomes an overseas station chief in a highly volatile region, but every drone strike and tactical raid comes at a cost and she quickly learns the true price of power. Saul fights to stay in the intelligence game. Season 5 In Season 5, the game has changed for Carrie Mathison. Out of the CIA and living in Berlin, Carrie is trying to start a new life but realizes now she's the one with a target on her back. As the danger intensifies, and without Saul and Quinn to rely on, one thing becomes clear - she's never been at greater risk or with more to lose. Season 6 In Season 6, taking place several months after the previous season, Carrie is back in the United States, living in Brooklyn, New York. She is now working at a foundation whose efforts are to provide aid to Muslims living in the United States. The season features a presidential election, and takes place between election day and inauguration day. The season will also discuss the Joint Comprehensive Plan of Action. Season 7 Development and production Based on Gideon Raff's Israeli series Hatufim, also known as Prisoners of War, Homeland was developed by Howard Gordon and Alex Gansa in early 2010.David Nevins On The Move At Showtime: Picks Up Thriller From Howard Gordon On September 19, 2010, Showtime placed a pilot order for Homeland as the first project David Nevins had undertaken since leaving Imagine Entertainment to become president of Showtime. Casting announcements began in November 2010, with Claire Danes first to be cast. Danes portrays Carrie Mathison, "a driven CIA officer battling her own psychological demons."It's Official: Claire Danes To Star In Showtime's Drama Pilot 'Homeland' Claire Danes to Star in Showtime's 'Homeland' Next to join the series was Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson, "the smart and politically savvy CIA Division Chief Saul Berenson who is Carrie's main champion in the intelligence upper echelon and her sounding board."Mandy Patinkin In Showtime's 'Homeland' Mandy Patinkin Signs On for Showtime's 'Homeland' Laura Fraser was next to be cast as Jessica Brody, "Scott Brody's smart, strong wife."TV CASTINGS: Laura Fraser Joins Showtime Pilot 'Homeland,' Two Added To 'True Blood' Next to join the series was Damian Lewis and David Harewood, with Lewis playing Scott Brody, "who returns home after spending eight years as a prisoner of war in Baghdad", while Harewood was cast as David Estes, "a rising star in the CIA, Carrie's boss David Estes is the youngest director of the Counterterrorism Center in the Agency's history." Damian Lewis Cast As The Male Lead In Showtime's Pilot 'Homeland' Diego Klattenhoff, Morgan Saylor and Jackson Pace were the last actors to join the main cast, with Klattenhoff playing Mike Faber, "Brody's close friend and fellow Marine, Mike Faber was convinced that Brody was dead, which is how he justified falling in love with Brody's wife Jessica", Saylor playing Dana Brody, "The Brodys' oldest child", and Pace playing Chris Brody, "Nick and Jessica's eager-to-please, self-conscious thirteen year-old son."PILOT CASTINGS ROUNDUP: Two Join 'Danni Lowinski,' One Added To 'Homeland' EXCLUSIVE: Showtime Finalizes Cast for 'Homeland' Showtime - Homeland - Cast and Characters Filming of the pilot took place in Charlotte, North Carolina. Numerous scenes were filmed at the Carolinas Aviation Museum. On April 7, 2011, Showtime green-lit the series with an order of 12 episodes.Showtime Picks Up "House of Lies" and "Homeland" to Series title=Showtime Picks Up 'Homeland' & 'House Of Lies' To Series Showtime Greenlights 'Homeland,' 'House of Lies' Along with the series pickup Showtime announced that Laura Fraser would not be continuing past the pilot and her role had been re-cast with Morena Baccarin taking over the role of Jessica Brody.'V' Star Morena Baccarin Joins Showtime Drama Series 'Homeland' As Regular It was also announced that Chip Johannessen would be joining the series as a a producer, while Michael Cuesta, who had directed the pilot, would join the series as an executive producer.Former 'Dexter' Showrunner Chip Johannessen Joins Showtime's 'Homeland' (Exclusive) Michael Cuesta Joins Showtime Series 'Homeland' As Executive Producer Showtime later announced that Jamey Sheridan, Navid Negahban, Amir Arison and Brianna Brown had joined the series as recurring guest stars. Sheridan was cast as the Vice President of the United States, Negahban was cast as Abu Nazir, with Arison playing Prince Farid Bin Abbud and Brown playing Lynne Reed.Showtime - Homeland - Extended TrailerNavid Negahban Cast In Showtime's 'Homeland''Homeland': Showtime Series Adds 'General Hospital' Regular (Exclusive) On July 21, 2011, at the San Diego Comic-Con, Showtime announced that the series would premiere on October 2, 2011. Along with the announcement of the premiere date for the series, the network also announced that the names of the characters portrayed by Claire Danes and Damian Lewis had been renamed Carrie Mathison and Nicholas Brody, respectively.Showtime Releases Trailers for 'Dexter' and 'Homeland' (Video), Both Premiere Sunday, October 2 The series is produced by Fox 21. External links * Official site: Homeland at Showtime * Homeland at Wikipedia * Homeland at IMDb * Homeland at TV.com * Homeland at ONLYUDVD References Category:Content Category:Homeland